


Happy Thanksgiving

by Writing_World_Traveler



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Background Characters Oops, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Really just Murphamy, Relationship(s), Thanksgiving, Work In Progress, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_World_Traveler/pseuds/Writing_World_Traveler
Summary: Thanksgiving Day in 2019. Everyone is happy and in love and they just deserve to be happy, okay?





	1. His Favorite Holiday

The air was chilly, but that is to be expected in late November. The day before Thanksgiving, his favorite holiday.

“Make sure you pick up the whipped cream. I can’t trust anyone else to bring it and it just isn’t Thanksgiving without an entire pumpkin pie topped with whipped cream.” Murphy handed Bellamy the shopping list and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, dear. You know, everyone did agree to bring their own dish… I don’t know why you insist on making…” Bellamy reads over the list and says “...one of everything.”

Murphy lets out a chuckle and insists that he can’t help it.

“Darling, I need to take every precaution that I can to make sure that this is the best day of the year. It is, after all, your favorite holiday. Okay, get going before it gets any colder out. Make sure you bundle up! You’ll find your gloves, hat, and scarf on the table. I’m going to start on the turkey while you’re gone.” Murphy wrapped Bellamy in a hug and whispered an I love you into his ear.

******

*riiiing, riiiing, riiiing* The alarm clock seemed to ring forever, but Murphy woke up easily, the smell of the turkey in the oven making him excited for the day ahead. He turned on his side, moving carefully to avoid waking his sleeping lover. The sun had finally started to move in through the blinds and Murphy couldn’t help but stare at the freckle covered mop of brown curls. Bellamy started to stir and Murphy could only just barely remember how to breathe as Bellamy’s eyes started to flutter open.

“Hey, you.” Bellamy’s sleepy smile made Murphy’s heart stop.

“Good morning, handsome. I hope you slept well, and I hope that you’re ready for the best Thanksgiving of your damn life.” Murphy rolled out of bed and stopped at the dresser, digging for boxers, an old t-shirt, and some old shorts.

“I’m going to shower and then start cooking. We have a lot to get done before people start showing up. Take your time and get up whenever you’re ready. I want you to enjoy this day, Bell.” Murphy leaned over Bellamy and kissed his forehead. He sauntered out of the room and started the water.

Bellamy rolled out of bed and found himself an outfit. He decided he would shower later, after the cooking was over and right before everyone was set to arrive, and threw on the first couple of things he fumbled on. It’ll just get dirty anyway, he figured. He and Murphy may be a great team in the kitchen, but they’re really bad about keeping it clean. Especially during the holidays.

******

“Okay, I need the oreos, milk, vanilla pudding, whipped cream, and cream cheese.” Murphy took control of the kitchen like a commander of a batallion.

“Yes, sir.” Bellamy retorted, throwing him the ingredients while also throwing an oreo in his mouth.

Murphy turns around with a smirk and wraps Bellamy up in his arms, “Careful baby, we are on a very tight schedule, and seeing you like this and hearing you call me ‘sir’... well, that would put us very off schedule”.


	2. Let's Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is the best.  
> Cute Murphy and Lincoln bonding.

Murphy ran his fingers through his hair just in time to hear the doorbell ring. He checked the clock on the microwave. Well, they’re punctual, I’ll give them that. 

Bellamy was putting the finishing touches on all of the place settings at the table and rushed to the kitchen to make sure everything was ready to go for dinner. After all of the cooking they had been doing, with a few breaks to kiss, and laugh at silly mistakes the other had made, he had become extremely hungry. 

“Hi everyone! Come on in! I’ll take your coats and you can take those to Bell in the kitchen. As always, make yourselves at home.” Murphy loved to be a host to their friends, which Bellamy thought was odd because Murphy hated most people. Their friend group, however, was very different. Bellamy had to admit, it was cute watching him run around frantically to make sure everyone was having a good time. 

In stumbled a glorious train of his best friends bearing gifts of dishes that would decorate their way too large dining table. Clarke, Lexa, Harper, Monty, and Jasper always liked to carpool to things, something about it being good for the environment. It was nice to have his home warmed with laughter, but sometimes he got overwhelmed when they all showed up at once. He takes their dishes and places them on the table, ready to get everyone seated for dinner. With one last knock on the door, Bellamy knew the party was about to begin, not to be biased, but his favorite house guest had finally arrived. 

“Brother!” Octavia thrust her signature dish of stuffing into Lincoln’s arms as she flung her arms around Bellamy and gave him the hug of a lifetime. Even though they were siblings that saw each other at minimum once a week, they were always so happy to see each other again. This made Murphy smile, and his eyes well up with tears. He was an only child, and sometimes found himself longing for the relationship of a sibling that Bellamy had with Octavia. Instead, he decided to focus his energy on his chosen family. All of the friends that never failed to come when he called, and they were all overjoyed to celebrate Thanksgiving together this year. A new tradition that he hoped would stick around.

******

Laughter roared through the house as bellies were filled and plates became empty. Jasper cracked joke after joke, some weren’t really that funny, Murphy admitted to himself. It seemed as though everyone else lost the ability to determine what was actually comedy as their fourth glasses of wine, or their fourth beers had time to settle into their bodies. 

Once the laughter had settled, Murphy took that as a sign of a good starting place for the clean-up crew. 

“I guess this is a better time than any to start clearing the table. If anyone wants to help, feel free, but no pressure. I’ll join you in the living room as soon as I’m done.”

“I’d be happy to help, Murphy. Everything was so delicious and as always you were such a great host. I’d feel bad not helping.” Lincoln stood and began stacking plates on top of each other. 

Everyone followed suit and took their own dishes into the kitchen, some setting their dishes in the sink and some laying their dishes on the first available counter space before running off to the living room. 

Lincoln began scraping leftover food into the trash can as he set each plate into the dishwasher. Looking around his shoulder to make sure no one else was in the kitchen besides himself and Murphy.

“So, uh, dinner was nice. Everything… everything tasted great, Murph. It’s always surprising to me that you’re so good at everything. You know, for someone who hates well… everything.” Lincoln forced a chuckle, but Murphy could tell that he was nervous. Murphy thought forever before piecing together a response, extremely unsure of what the hell Lincoln could possibly be nervous about in regards to starting a dishwasher.

“Wow, thanks Linc. I didn’t know someone your size had such nice words to say about people that weren’t Octavia. Hey… you okay?” Maybe he had too much to drink and that’s why he was shaking. No, that can’t be it, he’s a fucking giant it would take at least twice what he drank to get visibly drunk.

“Ah, I know I can appear to sometimes be a little much but tonight, well, seeing our patchwork family together just pulls at my heart a little. If I may, there is something I wanted to talk to you about.” Lincoln shifted back and forth on his feet and looked at the ground. What the hell is going on with him?

“Sure man, hey are you okay?” Murphy was a little concerned about his big buddy and didn’t know if they should sit or drink or if he should go get help from the living room. He had never seen Lincoln like this before.

“Uh, I wanted to ask you a question, that I really actually want to ask Bellamy but I’m afraid of his reaction so I maybe wanted to see what you thought first. If that’s okay.” He sputtered all of that out without taking any time to breathe or think. Oh shit, Murphy thought. He grabbed a couple beers and handed one to Lincoln.

“Of course. I’m all ears.” Murphy decided that Lincoln wasn’t the kind of guy that would want to have a serious conversation sitting down so he dug out tupperware containers and started shoveling leftovers into those. He always made sure that they had the nice kind with the dividers, so that he could make a take home container for each of the guests. He handed Lincoln a few containers and Lincoln immediately followed his own actions.

“Well, O and I have… we have been um dating each other for awhile now and…” His voice faltered for just a moment. His eyes becoming a little glassy with the threat of tears stinging like needles. “We have been dating for awhile now and I know with every piece of me that I will never find someone that makes me better than she does. Everything about her urges me to grow and be a better person. I uh… I bought this.” 

He digs into his pocket and pulls out a ring. It’s a simple silver band and Murphy beams because he knows that is exactly the kind of ring that Octavia would choose for herself. 

“I think that is the perfect choice for O. I also think that Bellamy would be more than happy to call you his brother. When do you plan on asking him?” 

“Actually, I thought that you could be there, when I did? You’re as important to Octavia as Bellamy is and I would really want your support. If that’s okay.” Lincoln looked nervous like actually really fucking nervous and Murphy couldn’t help but to smile because it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. 

“Of course, you let me know, the time and the place and I’ll make sure we’re both there.” They both shook hands and gave a half hug, Murphy hated physical contact but felt it was the nice thing to do. So, they half hugged and then went back to sorting food into containers and hand washing everything that wouldn’t fit into the dishwasher. Finally, they were able to join their friends.

“Linc there you are! Oh my gosh it took you guys FOREVER. Baby, I missed you.” Octavia stumbled her way over to Lincoln apparently very drunk. 

“Yeah, you guys were in there for awhile, I’m sure you finished the whole kitchen in that amount of time. Come sit with me, baby.” Bellamy had his own slur to just about every other word. He was so cute when he had too much in his system, the way his eyes were so shiny. Murphy squeezed himself between Bellamy and the armrest and took the rest of his beer down easily. He looked around at all of his friends, knowing they would have a full house tonight. There is no way he would allow all his friends to try to get home as drunk as they all were, anyways.

******

3:00am and everyone was finally in their own parts of the house trying to sleep. Bellamy found rest easily and was softly snoring in no time at all. Murphy could hear some of his friends rustling around as he tossed and turned trying to find his own peace after such a busy day. 

He tried to shut his brain off as he focused in on the sounds around him; Bellamy’s sweet (yet annoying as hell) snoring, Clarke and Lexa telling each other they love each other, Lincoln and Octavia trying to have a pissing contest about who was able to hold more alcohol, and Monty, Harper, and Jasper telling each other jokes that only ended in kissing noises. Murphy was so happy that every single person around him was in love and well.

3:45am… there it was again. A replay of Lincoln’s words that wouldn’t stop playing over and over since he said them, “I will never find someone that makes me better than she does. Everything about her urges me to grow and be a better person.” Why couldn’t he turn those damn words off? Why is it that every time he heard them Bellamy’s sweet eyes flashed into his mind? After that thought, it’s like Bellamy was able to read his mind. He turned towards Murphy and threw his arm across him while he continued snoring away. Oh my god, Murphy thought, I am going to marry Bellamy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me constructive criticism and maybe even love??? 
> 
> ALSO I am definitely veering away from only focusing on their Thanksgiving Day love but my idea is that I write a story with an undetermined number of chapters that will end on Thanksgiving Day the following year. Thoughts? Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my very first work so please be kind. Open to suggestions and ideas. I love to write but have never shared my work with anyone. If you like it, I'll add more!


End file.
